User talk:Childpengu1
Category:G-Notice News: :GO TO User:Childpengu1/Parties FOR SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST OF THE BIGGEST PARTY IN THE DECADE! Just kidding, BUT SIGN UP! :Have you read my blog? Go to User_blog:Childpengu1 NOW! :Wanna appear in a music video? Go to User:Childpengu1/Videos/Cast and sign up in the list for getting messages in ur talk! Archive [I] [II] PORTAL TO CHILDPENGU1'S USERPAGE Hi! Hey there! Can you send me a reminder the day the Paperatzi video will be filmed? Thanks! (btw first message!!!!) Gary the Gaget Dude 00:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Come on! Come on CP,Server: Sasquatch,I would like to take a picture on CP with you! 3 others users (hopfully Hal,LM96,and York) might be there! Please come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 00:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ???? What did u mean by if not, never talk to me again? :EuropeaI'm bored 00:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You would never be a bad friend! I usally get over stuff like that quick:EuropeaI'm bored 01:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok:EuropeaI'm bored 01:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Invitation YOU'RE invited to my End of PPA party! When: April 3rd Where: Sasquatch (If full, contact me and will give you the new server) In my iggy Time: For whole day Hope You Can Make It! RSVP:RSVP is here Wonderweez 02:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC)--Wonderweez Thanks For letting me have a part in "The Vandal Series", I was allgamezrule btw. =D Theredy42 =D 09:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Video Recording Ok I really will try send me a reminder around that time by the way what song will it be?:EuropeaI'm bored 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ok leave the video link on my page when its finished:EuropeaI'm bored 11:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) About the time... Well here the time of the recording the time would be in the middle of the night for me... That's The Vandal Series. So don't expect me there. Theredy42 =D 15:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Music Done! Get it here (right click + Save target as..., in case you didn't know)! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 10:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmmmmmmm....... I was thinking I would like to do like a little music video on CP for Naturally by Selena Gomez and i was wondering if you would record it fo rme. You dont have to do it! It was just an idea:EuropeaI'm bored 22:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) My record My record is broken. My page, it was vandalised ONCE! Oh the shame! Wonderweez 02:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Message of Friendship =) Hey Childpengu! You're the second reciever of my Message of Friendship! XD Thanks for being a good friend on IRC, along with Salt. :) I know, this was shorter than my message to Alxeedo... but well, you got a message of friendship! Bye! --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 05:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll make a LQA template for your wiki. I just am curious, what size do you want it to be (Big, medium, small, skinny, wide, etc.) and do you want a picture in it? When you reply, I'll make it. :) I'll try to come to your party, but I'm not sure if I will make it. Thanks for inviting me! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 22:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea... I was banned on IRC. Yesterday. --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 02:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Lolz Yes, I do like that song. M-m-m-monster! I also have some more favorite lines from the song, but I'm not saying it here. XD Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 03:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bday Party!!!! Hi, Your Invited To My Bday Party, For Ifo Go To User:Merbat/Birthday Party! Bye!!!! Hope You Come!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award :) I'll put it on my page soon. Speaking of... you also deserve awards! File:Hal Homsar Solo award.png|My regular award. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award. File:Hal's ULTRA AWESOME AWARD!.png|My ultra-awesome award! File:HHSFriendAward.png|My friend award. File:HHSBestFriendAward.png|My best friend award! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 02:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Birthday Party Don't panic. I can just make it to your birthday party, since it's 2:30 Pacific on Friday! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I can make it I think I can make it,but what time for EST? It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Well,what time would it be in PST when it's 6:00 PM in EST? Same thing with 9:00 PM EST. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What time? What time for EST? If it is in between 6:00 PM EST and 9:00 PM EST,I can't come. I could,but what time ofr EST? It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I will most likely make it. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Random Hi, this is random i know but i just wanted to say hi cause i havent seen u in a while ;) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 21:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ur bday party Thanks for the invite! Yes, I'll go. And I'm doing ok, you? ;) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 23:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) P p poker face Yeah. I like pretty much most of Lady GaGa's songs. NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 01:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bang Sorry, im on my ipod and my youtube doesn't work on it. Ill defienyly watch asap though :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bang Sorry, im on my ipod and my youtube doesn't work on it. Ill defienyly watch asap though :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bang Sorry, im on my ipod and my youtube doesn't work on it. Ill defienyly watch asap though :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oops sorry NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Reminder Thanks, but where I live, it is still 9:41pm,PST on Friday. Also, is the party at 2:00pm or 3:00pm? If it is at three, I WILL MAKE IT.But if it is at 2:00, I'll be a couple minutes late. Wonder ez 04:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:RE Okay, I can still make it, but I'll be a few minutes late due to Gary's Earth Day Party. Wonder ez 04:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Because If Brookelas came back,he'd go to me and moan about Sea being mean. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) HHS HHS is involved in it because I tried to cheer her up by putting on a Alxeedo costume,she said not funny,it made me mad and sad. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How I got mad? I got mad because I was trying to cheer her up. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait And I want a apology from Brookelas. I want him to apolagise for always moaning that Sea's mean to him. And Lucas. Lucas should apolagise for framing me on IRC. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hal's Wiki Gathering ]] Here is a group photo of Hal's Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How?? How do you have old member stuff if you are member from today?!?! By the way, happy bday!--Ratonbat 22:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hi whats up? --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 19:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine. I have a joke.. Knock knock. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 19:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure-ky! (As in Sharkbate) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here's another one! Knock knock. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I forgot lol. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! May I come to the Penguin Oscars? A program in my computer says I can not fill out the guest stuff. Wonder ez 01:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:RE Thanks for the invitation! But, the PST is the same in my computer clock.Wonder ez 02:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:RE RE RE(XD) Don't worry! I'll be on the Penguin Oscar Server all day starting at 8:00am! Wonder ez 02:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Yep, you won't belive how much time I can stay on games... Wonder ez 02:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez O_o wow, I need glasses... *writes down note* Wonder ez 02:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez It's okay! I'm always forgiving! (I am happy all the time!) Wonder ez 02:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez hi (2) OH NOES, MABEL! (I used to be at the Fanon before.) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, it was fun while I was there. My parents won't let me on it anymore. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Kwiksilver X. (By the way, just a random question, what do you click when you get the new messages bar? New Messages or Last Change?) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No, he himself didn't do anything, but my parents don't like him. (He's really evil) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC)